jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose is a Spider Splicer that was encountered by ThatGuyWithTheJacket during his adventure through Rapture. History Due to her extensive Splicing, it can be assumed that Rose was involved in the Rapture Civil War. Otherwise her history is, as described by Jacket and the famous world-renowned philosopher Patrick Star, "a mystery wrapped in an enigma". Meeting Jacket Rose was first seen by Jacket shortly after entering Rapture in his bathysphere. She promptly murdered the bystander Johnny before noticing Jacket inside his submarine. She began tearing up the bathysphere, before running away and leaving him trapped inside. Later, upon trying to escape up a building, Jacket's newfound ally Atlas sends Blippy to scare her away. She somehow found a way into the city's sewage system and made her way to Neptune's Bounty. Trial by Wind Upon making it to Neptune's Bounty, Jacket found a Wrench Gene Tonic by the pier he was walking on. This was actually bait set up by Rose, who then ambushed him. Jacket began attempting to kill Rose, wherein he accidentally sends a Sonic Boom her way, giving him a window to kill her with his Shotgun. He then looted her corpse, making away with her First Aid Kits and auto-hack tools. After Death Jacket often talked about Rose following her death at his hands when walking through abandoned parts of Rapture. He often lauded about how she gave colorful commentary throughout their time together. Interaction With Jacket Rose seemed to take a slight liking to Jacket when taunting him, often mentioning how her previous suitors "didn't match up" to his prowess. She was very obviously unhinged, often crying over her loss of beauty due to splicing. She proved a worthy foe to Jacket, wasting a good chunk of his ammo in their first encounter. Possible Romance Jacket notably reciprocated Rose's advances, quipping about dating under the sea and giving her chocolates (which were often found by him in odd places throughout his adventure, such as in a box of frag grenades and a musty briefcase alongside a box of buckshot). Jacket also noted that he found Rose attractive and often gave words of comfort when she mourned over her loss of her looks. Upon killing her in the game, he proclaims "Maybe it could've worked out in another life, baby sic". This hints that he may believe a relationship between the two may have been possible under differing conditions. In the Story Jacket meets Rose in an identical fashion to the game, wherein he understandably panics when she begins attacking his sub. Throughout his adventure through Neptune's Bounty, Rose provided commentary making fun of Jacket and his perceived lack of skill. Jacket is caught with his pants down by Rose after taking the aforementioned Gene Tonic. The sudden ambush catches him off guard, causing him to stumble backwards and fall into a row of oxygen tanks. In a desperate attempt to repel the splicer, Jacket Sonic Booms a few tanks her way, though she narrowly avoids them. He mostly used his shotgun through the fight, and notably refrained from using his offensive plasmids. He attempted to kill Rose via Sonic Boom, but he misses and she slips away. She is later seen in Sander Cohen's apartment, where she is dancing to music on a gramophone. Romance in the Story Rose's attraction to Jacket is made a bit more explicit in the story. Jacket also embraces her advances more openly in the story. For example, she begins her attack in Neptune's Bounty by reaching down and licking Jacket's cheek. Upon landing in the tank pile, he also states "he can't fight with an erection". Jacket's brief hesitance to shoot Rose that allowed her to escape can be potentially interpreted as Jacket debating sparing her life due to hope of romantic involvement with her. During their meeting in Sander's apartment, she also recognizes Jacket when he descends the staircase with a newly upgraded Tommy gun, and sticks her tongue out teasingly at him. This can possibly be considered her form of flirting with him after an expansive time apart. Exactly why the two act this way toward each other is unknown, though in Jacket's case it was likely just his usual joking sort of flirting common in the stories. Trivia * Rose shares her model with many of the splicers in Rapture, although she dons a red jumpsuit over the usual garb of her model. * Rose is among the few major Splicers that do not wear masks. * Jacket's somewhat remorseful comment that it "may have worked out in another life" may have been a semi-hopeful wish that there was another version of reality (see Jacket DeWitt and Elizabeth) where the two commence in a relationship. * In the story, Jacket snaps two pictures of Rose during the course of the Neptune's Bounty incident--one which he handed to Peach Wilkins in order to enter his freezer, and one which he kept. The one he kept noticeably showed Rose facing the camera. * While Jacket's Sonic Boom attack kills Rose in the game, she dodges it in the story. * In the story, Jacket's Sonic Boom against Rose is among the few that he does not shout "SONIC BOOM" while casting. External Links * Rose's page on the BioShock wiki